


Name

by Thirivm



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirivm/pseuds/Thirivm
Summary: The warmth of Alkar’s body is already seeping into yours, seeming to ease some of the lingering aches, and you nuzzle your face into the soft hair at the back of his head. He smells like smoke and coffee, smells like home, and you find yourself being overwhelmed by relief again that he’d found you.
Relationships: Alkar Cassian/Hunter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Name

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Alkar x GN!Reader  
> Prompt: Name: Being so exhausted that they faintly whisper the name of someone they trust as they are carried to bed.

* * *

Everything hurt, from the various scratches littered across your skin to the bone-deep exhaustion that was currently thrumming through every inch of your body. 

Each step made your feet ache, made every fiber of your being beg for you to just collapse somewhere so you could rest, but even in such a groggy state you still know better than to just drop down somewhere in the middle of the forest, especially when injured like this. 

Honestly, the fact that the scent of your blood hadn’t attracted anything yet was a miracle in itself.

Speaking of miracles, you’re surprised that you hadn’t run into some kind of search party yet. Everyone knew that you were an extremely capable hunter, the very best one around alongside Piper in fact, but you’d been sent out to deal with a juvenile chimera as soon as you’d arrived at your General’s office that morning. You aren't exactly sure what time it is now, but that had been well over ten hours ago.

The juvenile chimera was easy enough to track down, and the fight with the small but vicious beast had been a short one. You just hadn’t expected to suddenly get jumped by a pack of them right before dealing the killing blow.

That fight had lasted quite a bit longer, with you frequently having to fall back and try to regain your strength before they could catch your scent once more, but most of them had been dealt with now and you highly doubted that the surviving chimera would come anywhere close to this territory again. Those beasts tended to respect a strong opponent, at least.

But that victory had left you with nothing but a bruised and beaten body, and you can’t help but groan as you think about how far away your bed at The Wolf still is. You might even have to report to August before heading to the inn, if only to keep them from tearing their hair out wondering where you were-

_Snap._

The crack of a branch suddenly makes you freeze mid-step and you reach a hand towards your weapon, trying not to wince when your muscles ache in protest at the movement. Either the chimera were coming back after all or your blood had finally attracted something else, or-

“There you are!”

Thank the Gods, you immediately recognize the voice..

Your hand falls away from your weapon, unable to keep yourself from letting out a deep, relieved breath when Alkar suddenly emerges from behind the shadowy trees. He looks you over, red eyes narrowed as he takes in the sight of the visible scratches and bite wounds peppered across your body, but when he looks up to meet your gaze his eyes are burning with worry. “Where have you been?!”

“Out on a hunt..” you answer, starting to feel a little groggy again. The hint of adrenaline you’d just gotten from Alkar’s sudden arrival was already fading, leaving you feeling somehow more exhausted than you already were. “The target just had some.. unexpected reinforcements.”

“We’ve been patrolling the woods for you all bloody day!” Alkar huffs before walking over to stand in front of you. He grips one of your shoulders with a frown, probably trying to inspect you for any more severe wounds, and before you can help yourself you lean heavily into his warm, familiar touch. It’s a struggle now to keep your eyes open, and it takes a moment of effort to raise your head to look at the man in front of you. Alkar's staring back at you with narrowed eyes, and an endearing pout on his lips.

You sigh, feeling a flash of guilt for having worried him and the others so. “Sorry, Alkar, I didn’t-”

“You’re exhausted.” Alkar interrupts, tone softer than you expected, and before you can even try to form a response Alkar suddenly turns on his heel, standing with his back to you. For a moment neither of you move – you just blink blearily in confusion – until Alkar looks back at you with another impatient huff. “C’mon, climb on.”

“Climb on..?” you repeat eloquently before the haziness in your mind clears up just enough for you to realize that Alkar means to carry you. “Alkar, I don’t need you to-”

“I’m not leaving you alone out here, and you’re more likely to face-plant into the mud than make it back on your own.” Alkar says, one of his wolf ears twitching, before he shoots you a look that tells you that this isn’t up for debate. 

Well, it’s not like you have the energy to argue with him right now anyway..

You don’t bother giving him a verbal reply, instead just letting him help you climb up onto his back, arms wrapped securely but still loosely around his neck. He adjusts his hold on your legs, giving you another glance over his shoulder before he takes off running back towards the town.

The forest seems to speed past you in a rush of wind and blurred trees, and you’d normally be taking the time to admire just how much strength and control that the half-lycan had but right now you just want to go to sleep. 

The warmth of Alkar’s body is already seeping into yours, seeming to ease some of the lingering aches, and you nuzzle your face into the soft hair at the back of his head. He smells like smoke and coffee, smells like _home_ , and you find yourself being overwhelmed by relief again that he’d found you. He was here with you now, and you weren’t stumbling home through these dark woods by yourself anymore.

“Alkar..” you mumble softly against his hair, and he doesn’t stop running but you do feel him turn his head a little, just enough to acknowledge that he’d heard you. You try to speak again, maybe to thank him for finding you or maybe to say that you should go to your Headquarters and report in, despite how much you really don’t want to. 

But the words don’t come out, just a tired, breathy sigh, and you hear Alkar huff again but it’s a gentle noise, like he was more amused by this moment than anything else. Perhaps he was, now that he knew you were safe and back in his arms, and you feel him give your leg a gentle squeeze as he faces ahead of him again. “Don’t need to thank me, just.. don’t worry me like that again.”

You smile to yourself, nuzzling your face into his hair again as you just breathe in his comforting scent, and relish the heat of his body against yours. You feel so safe and warm and eventually your eyes drift shut, finally dozing off into the sleep that your body had so desperately begged for.

* * *


End file.
